


Christening the Motorhome

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After having gotten himself a new motorhome, Maverick lures Fabio inside for some 'fun'
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 26
Kudos: 13





	1. bedroom&bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> just plain porn without plot and I'm not even sorry

It's already late Sunday afternoon, Fabio making his way to the parking lot when he suddenly passes Mavericks new motorhome and he looks up, the house on wheels looming over him. When the door opens and Mave appears, leaning against the doorframe.

"Want a tour?" he asks, smirk around his lips.

Fabio can't deny he has always thought of Maverick as very handsome and just the thought of being alone with him in his new motorhome, or anywhere, sends a shiver down his spine.

"Yeah, sure."

Hesitant, the Frenchman walks up the metal steps, stopping in front of Maverick and the Spaniard steps aside to let him in. Keeping behind him, he watches how Fabio moves from one room to the other, seeing him admire his new motorhome. Even the slight blush on his face when they enter the master bedroom doesn't escape him and he smiles. Watching Fabio step into the spacious adjoining bathroom, he sits down on the bed and smiles when the other steps out again.

"That is a very modern bathroom, very nice."

"Thank you," Mave says, placing his hands behind him and tilting his head, shifting his hips a little and noticing Fabio's eyes go there for a brief moment, "come here."

"I.......should probably...."

"Come here, Fabio." Mave says softly, moving to sit up, "I won't bite unless you like that."

Mave gives him a wink and there is that blush again, reaching out his hand, Fabio takes it and Mave spreads his legs to pull Fabio between them, hands moving to the Frenchman's hips and holding him in place. Mave can feel the other shiver when his hands slip underneath his shirt and he caresses strong muscles.

"I might not have been honest with you earlier."

"Wh....what?" Fabio says, voice already trembling.

"I didn't only ask you in for a tour, I had an ulterior motive too, although I'm sure you know what that is."

Pushing up his shirt, Mave starts pressing soft butterfly kisses against tanned skin and he smiles when Fabio releases a strangled groan, hands going to the Spaniard's shoulders to steady himself.

"Even tho I see the way you look at me I still wasn't sure but when I saw the blush on your face when you stepped into this bedroom, how your eyes moved to my crotch when I shifted."

Fabio releases a breathy laugh and Mave leans back, pushing the other back and standing up but still close enough to feel his breath ghosting over his lips.

"I've been wanting you for a very long time, Fabio."

"Really?"

"Hm, you want me too?"

Just when he wants to answer, Mave's lips attach themselves to his pulse point and Fabio moans, feeling one of Mave's hands wander down and inside, cupping him through his shorts, a smirk forming on his lips when he feels the other is hard.

"I guess that's a yes."

Leaning back, they look at each other before Mave leans in and kisses him, it's soft and sweet and it takes Fabio's breath away. The Frenchman moaning into the other's mouth when the kiss is deepened and hands find their way underneath his shirt again but this time, they push it all the way. Fabio raises his hands so Mave can take it off and drop it to the ground. Then Mave turns their positions around and pushes Fabio back until the rookie feels the bed at his knees, giving the younger a little push making Fabio sit down on the bed, Mave smiles, sinking to his knees while his hands move to the waistband of Fabio's shorts. Curling his fingers around it, he keeps watching the younger, seeing hazel turn darker with lust and his teeth worrying his lip.

"Lie back."

Fabio lies back on the bed, leaning upon his elbows while he lifts his hips so Mave can pull his shorts down, sliding it over his hard cock and down his legs. Leaning forward, he noses at the erection that is tenting his boxers, hearing a curse in French fall from Fabio's lips. Looking up through his eyelashes, he inhales deeply and the Spaniard groans with the musky scent filling his senses.

"Damn you smell good."

Mave keeps nosing the erection through the thin fabric, feeling it twitch and respond to him and he smirks, licking a stripe up from the base to the tip, sucking hard and even through the fabric it is enough to have the younger cum.

"Oh god...." Fabio says horrified, falling back on the bed and covering his face with his arms," this is so embarrassing."

Mave blinks surprised, watching the large wet spot on his boxers before looking at Fabio, feeling for him and he gets up, losing his shirt and lifting the Frenchman in his arms. Not having expected that and he yelps and wraps his arms around Mave's shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to get cleaned up, nice excuse to use my new shower." Mave blinks.

"I'm sorry about...." Fabio gestures to his crotch and blushes.

"It's ok, it's a compliment really." Mave says and puts him down.

"I guess." Fabio shrugs.

"Hey, look at me, "Mave says and waits until Fabio looks at him, "I'm not mad, ok? We have time."

"We do?"

"Yeah, I told the team I'm staying here tonight and seeing I just bought this they understood and maybe you should send Tom a text message, that you don't feel very well and will stay in your room tonight so he doesn't go out looking for you."

Mave smirks and Fabio blushes, but he nonetheless grabs his phone to send Tom a message before he walks back in and he stops mid-step when he sees Mave has undressed in his absence. Hazel eyes take in the beautiful man before him, always having known he is beautiful of course but seeing it up close he takes his breath away.

"Putain tu es magnifique." he mutters, lapsing back in French.

Mave just smiles and reaches out his hand for Fabio to take and he pulls him closer, slipping his hands underneath the elastic band of his boxers and he pushes it down his legs.

"Already hard again?" Mave asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you fucking blame me?"

Feeling bold, Fabio crashes their lips together, pushing Mave inside the large stall and up against the tiles. The Spaniard is a bit surprised but quickly recovers, grabbing Fabio's hips and turning his face to deepen the kiss. Feeling a hand slide down his side, Mave moans, hooking his fingers in the back of his knee, Fabio hoists his leg over his hip and rocks forward, both men groaning with the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together. While the kiss gets more demanding and needy, Fabio wraps his fingers around both cocks and starts tugging, feeling Mave rocking into it, moans slipping over their lips, being swallowed by the other.

Fabio is the one that breaks it, looking down at their cocks seeing the pre-cum being washed away by the water and breathing hard. Mave follows his line of sight and smiles.

"Looks hot doesn't it?" he says.

"Yeah..."

"You like to watch?"

Fabio just hums, feeling a hand cupping his cheek and he looks up through his eyelashes, Mave smiles and pushes away the strands of blond hair that have fallen in front of his face and he pulls the rookie into a kiss while both reach their peaks. Breathing hard, Mave wraps his arms around the younger, pulling him close and he presses a kiss against his temple.

When both have regained their breaths, they quickly wash up and Mave steps outside, grabbing a large fluffy towel and he hands it to Fabio and five minutes later finds them lounging on the sofa in the living room.


	2. living-room&kitchen

They flick a bit through the channels, Fabio half leaning against Mave, the Spaniard having wrapped an arm around the younger and Fabio has his hand resting on Mave's leg. Suddenly feeling brave, the hand sneaks up, stroking the inside and feeling Mave shudder, Fabio looks up at him, smirk around his lips.

"You like this?" he asks.

Mave just nods and feels the hand slide up further, Fabio leaning up and in, turning his body towards the other while his hand sidesteps his cock and moves up, pulling the cord free and his hand reaches out, pushing the bathrobe open. Fabio moves his fingertips over the strong muscles, feeling them twitch under the touch and he smiles. Eyes flicker up and making contact with dark brown, lust shining in them and Fabio leans in to lock their lips in a deep kiss. Mave's fingers slip in blond hair and he pulls the younger closer but all too soon, Fabio pulls back. Slowly sliding his fingers lower, he exposes a very hard cock, standing up and Fabio raises an eyebrow.

"Already hard?"

"Your fault." Mave whispers.

"Well," Fabio says and his he slides off the couch and between the other's legs, pushing them wide," better do something about that then."

Mave's teeth worry his lip when Fabio licks his lips and leans in, licking a stripe from the base to the tip, curling his tongue around the tip and sinking down on the shaft slowly.

"Oh god..." Mave breaths, head falling back on the headrest of the couch.

Fabio smiles around his length while he keeps sucking softly, tongue tracing the vein on the underside and fingers teasing his balls, moving over them featherlight. Dragging his tongue through the slit Mave releases a moan and arches his hips off of the couch, sliding inside deeper and Fabio moans, vibrations causing for Mave to shudder. Feeling fingers slip in his hair, Fabio is lightly steered, Mave rocking up every time and the moans and whimpers leaving his lips don't leave the Frenchman unaffected. Pushing a hand down his boxers, he curls his fingers around his own shaft and starts tugging in time with taking him in.

"Babe..."

Fabio looks up through his eyelashes, locking in on dark brown and he sucks hard, feeling Mave's cock twitch before he cums down his throat. Swallowing everything, Fabio flicks his rhumb over his own tip and groans when he reaches his peak also.

Breathing hard, he releases him and rests his forehead against Mave's thigh, feeling fingers weave through his hair he eventually looks up. Mave smiles down at him and leans in to press a soft kiss against his temple.

"I need new boxers." Fabio breaths.

"Why don't you do that and I'll see if I can find something to eat?"

When Fabio has cleaned himself up he suddenly realizes he doesn't even have clean boxers because he's at Mave's motorhome and he wonders what to do. He could borrow one of Mave of course of he could just go, well, naked. Usually, he's much to shy for that but seeing what Mave and he have been up to and how at ease he feels he decides to just go for it. So walking into the kitchen naked, he smiles shyly when Mave looks up from his plate, eyes raking down that beautiful body and lingering at his cock, already half-hard. Looking up at him with a smirk, Mave watches how Fabio moves closer, sitting down opposite of him and reaching for a sandwich.

"How did you find this motorhome?"

"I've been looking for some time and saw more but they all just missed something, I didn't feel anything but when I saw this one, it was love at first sight."

"I can understand it, it's really very modern."

"Compared to my old one yes, it's not only bigger, but it also has more appliances."

Fabio hums, eating the last sandwich and after he takes the plate and walks up to the dishwasher, opening it and bending over a bit too far and he smiles when he hears a chair scrape over the tiles. Barely having time to stand up, hands circle his waist and he gasps when he feels Mave is naked as well and hard.

"Damn you, Fabio." he whispers in his ear, breath ghosting over the youngers skin and he shivers.

"Don't have boxers here." he explains.

Looking over his shoulder at the Yamaha rider, both lean in and kiss long and deep before Mave pushes Fabio's legs apart and lies his cock between them. Rocking forward, his tip rubs Fabio's perineum and the rookie groans, hands grabbing Mave's hips he can push back. Mave moans loud and grabs the edge of the counter, rocking forward and breathing becoming shallow. Mave's hand slides lower and fingers curl around a hard throbbing shaft, Spaniard releasing a low groan while he starts tugging in time with his rocking and Fabio moans, closing his eyes and resting his head back. But soon the younger looks down, watching how Mave's fingers are wrapped around him, thumb flicking the tip and he groans.

"You do like to watch don't you?" Mave whispers, pressing a kiss against his heated skin.

"Hm, fucking hot."

Mave smiles, other hand creeping inside too and nails scraping his balls, it's enough to have Fabio shudder and cum, rookie falling over and resting his arms on the counter, closing his eyes with the overstimulation of Mave's tip brushing his perineum over and over again. Mave grabs his hips and starts rocking faster, chasing his own orgasm and when it comes, it takes his breath away. Breathing hard and collapsing on top of Fabio. Lips brushing the inked skin of his neck, both regain their breaths, Mave slowly turning Fabio around and pulling him in a sweet soft kiss.


	3. staircase&second bedroom

After both have regained their breath, Mave steps away from Fabio, the younger still a bit wobbly on his legs and he closes his eyes or a moment while Mave grabs a cloth and cleans up the cabinet. Pressing a kiss against Fabio's temple he slaps his ass having the younger yelp.

"As much as I love watching you naked, maybe you should grab two boxers from upstairs."

Fabio nods and walks away while Mave closes the dishwasher and puts it on when he hears a curse. Frowning, he walks out and sees Fabio standing on the stairs midway, holding his hand.

"What's happened?"

"I don't know but I'm bleeding." 

Holding up his finger, Mave sees a reds spot and he steps up to him, not really knowing what comes over him, the Spaniard leans forward and licks the blood away which is quickly replaced by a new spot of blood. Leaning in again, Mave sucks the finger inside, Fabio feeling his tongue curling around it and Mave can see his eyes darken with lust. Crowding him against the handrails and trapping him, Mave releases the finger with an obscene plop before he crashes his lips against Fabio's. Rookie gasping from surprise and the force of it, closing his eyes and kissing back eagerly. 

"What the fuck are you doing to me." Mave whispers.

"What?" Fabio asks, frowning.

"Four times already and I still can't get enough of you, can't even remember the last time that happened, if it ever did."

Leaning in for another kiss, his hands move lower and land on Fabio's hips, moving in closer and feeling their hard cocks rub together. 

"Seeing the first time didn't go as planned, "Mave murmurs and drops to his knees, looking up at Fabio through his eyelashes," how about a second try?"

Before he has the chance to say something, Mave has swallowed him down completely, younger moaning and fingers curling around the handrailing. Tongue curling around the shaft and tracing the veing back up again before it drags through the slit and sucks on it, having Fabio arch his hips forward. Humming with the taste of pre-cum. the Spaniard sinks down on him again, fingers slipping in his hairs and tugging but not tight enough to restrict his movements. 

Mave's hands grab the bannisters, closing his eyes and focussing on giving Fabio pleasure, he doesn't notice the younger looking down at him, the sight of Mave on his knees in front of him and his cock sliding in and out of his mouth being his undoing and he comes down his throat. Mave moans, swallowing everything he has to give and licking him clean after, he feels Fabio lean over him, body shuddering and wavering. He quickly responds by standing up and wrapping his arms around him and moving him upstairs further, helping him into one of the bedrooms and lying him down.

******************************************************************************

When Fabio wakes sup the next time, it's getting light outside and he frowns when he looks around and doesn't see anything he is used to seeing when he wakes up. When he feels arms tighten around his waist and lips pressing a soft kiss against his tattoo in his neck he smiles, remembering now. Hands move lower and lock with fingers on his stomach before he licks his lips and turns his head.

"It's morning." Fabio says.

"Hm, my team will be here in two hours."

"Is that you saying I have to go?"

"No, that is me saying we still have two hours."

"Oh," Fabio says and turns towards the other, "what to do with the time? I could take a shower, or keep sleeping, or have breakfast...."

"Or I could make love to you."

Fabio closes his eyes and looks at Mave, a smile tugging at the corner of the Spaniard's lips.

"But if you prefer a shower or breakfast or sleep...."

Suddenly Fabio manhandles Mave on his back and straddles him, taking his hands and pinning them above his head while both laugh.

"Fais-moi l'amour bébé." Fabio whispers.

Before Mave can ask, Fabio leans in and kisses him, short peck before a longer deeper kiss follows. Releasing his hands, Mave slowly slides them down Fabio's back and they end up on his ass cheeks, squeezing and pulling him over his lap, both groaning with the friction. Rolling him on his back, Mave lies half on top of him, grabbing the lube and while kissing he works him open. By the way Fabio's muscles are reacting to the intrusion, it's clear he has done this before and once he is done, Mave throws the lube away and rolls on his back, taking Fabio with him.

The Frenchman sits up, hands splayed on Mave's chest while he smiles, fingers caressing his thighs and for a moment they just look at each other in silence. It surprises Fabio it's not uncomfortable but nice, mostly because he feels it's right, this is right, they are _right_.

While the keep looking at each other, Fabio moves up a little and takes Mave's cock, placing it against his hole and slowly letting the tip slip inside. Exhaling deeply, his head falls back and his mouth drops open, tongue licking his lips. Movement closely followed by brown eyes, taking in the beauty on top of him while he slowly sinks down completely. Watching muscles tense and relax, a sheen of sweat covering it and when he is all the way in, Fabio stills for a moment. 

When Fabio suddenly rocks forward, Mave groans, cock twitching inside Fabio and the younger gasps, smile forming on his lips while his head falls forward. Eyes locking in on dark brown now, instead of lust seeing desire there, and Fabio bites his lip while he starts rocking back and forth. Mave's fingers digging in the rookie's hips, helping him along and breathing becomes shallow, Mave arching his hips upwards to go deeper, seeing Fabio's face contort on pleasure and feeling a wave of pride he is the cause for that. Pushing himself up on his hands, Mave leans up further and kisses the skin he can reach, feeling fingers slip in his hair while the rocking continues. Wrapping his arms around him, Mave rolls them over, pushing Fabio into the matras and thrusting inside faster, feeling fingers digging in his shoulders while he kisses Fabio's shoulder. 

"Close." the younger whispers.

Mave hums, hand reaching down and curling around Fabio's cock, tugging twice and feeling the younger cum undone beneath him, body jerking and muscles clamping down on him, milking him and pulling him over aswell. Littering his skin with soft tiny kisses, Fabio giggles and tries to push him away and Mave pouts at him.

"I'm just sensitive after, is all, I need a moment." he explains.

Mave smiles and rolls off of him, grabbing a cloth and cleaning the other up before he looks at him, hand reaching out and cupping his face, younger leaning into it.

"I love you," he suddenly says and Fabio's eyes get wide, "I know it's just been a day but this, us, it feels right, like it is supposed to be like this."

"I know, I was just thinking that too."

Fabio shuffles closer and Mave wraps his arms around him pulling him close, body's touching from head to toe and they fall asleep with a smile on their lips.


End file.
